Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag (dt. Erobere die Flagge), oftmals abgekürzt als CTF, ist ein Multiplayer-Spielmodus aus Call of thumbDuty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Das Ziel des Modus' ist es, die gegnerische Flagge einzunehmen und dann zurück in das Hauptquartier des eigenen Teams zu bringen. Punkte werden nur hinzugefügt, wenn der Feind gerade nicht die Flagge des eigenen Teams besitzt. Auf der Wii-Version von World at War ist Capture the Flag nicht verfügbar. Call of Duty: United Offensive Nimmt man die modifizierten Spielmodi aus Call of Duty weg, war United Offensive der erste Teil der Reihe, der CTF zu bieten hatte. Der Spieler kann die Flagge sofort aufnehmen und dabei jede Waffe oder jedes Ausrüstungsstück verwenden. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3 spielt sich CTF wie jeder andere Spielmodus, mit dem Unterschied, dass der Spieler, der die Flagge trägt, seine Waffen nicht benutzen kann. Nahkampfangriffe sind trotzdem möglich, die dann mit dem Mast der Flagge ausgeführt werden und jeden mit einem Treffer töten. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 CTF ist ein Spielmodus in Modern Warfare 2, der ursprünglich aus dem Spiel entfernt, aber später wieder eingefügt wurde, wahrscheinlich weil sich viele Fans beschwert hatten. Die größten Unterschiede sind, dass man jetzt sehen kann, welcher Spieler die Flagge gerade besitzt, außerdem dauert es nur eine Sekunde, um sie aufzunehmen. Nach einem Update wurde es schwieriger, direkt nach dem Spawnen eliminiert zu werden, indem man so nah wie möglich an der eigenen Flagge und so weit wie möglich von der Flagge des Gegners entfernt gespawnt wird. Sollte es lange Zeit unentschieden stehen, wird eine Art Glücksspiel gestartet, bei dem das Team gewinnt, das als erstes die Flagge des Gegners berührt. Call of Duty: Black Ops Wieder einmal ist CTF ein Multiplayer-Spielmodus. Dabei geht es darum, sich die gegnerische Flagge zu schnappen und zurück zum Hauptquartier zu bringen. Um eine Flagge sicher abzugeben, muss ein Spieler über die Flagge des eigenen Teams sprinten, während er die gegnerische besitzt. In Black Ops gewinnt das erste Team die Runde, das drei Flaggen erobern kann. Um das Spiel zu gewinnen, muss man in zwei Runden vorne liegen, oder nur in einer, wenn eine der ersten Runden ein unentschieden waren. Es ist sogar möglich, dass kein Team gewinnt, wenn beide Teams jeweils eine der ersten Runden gewinnen und die letzte Runde in einem Unentschieden endet. Dadurch geht das gesamte Match ohne Sieger aus. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 CTF kehrt in Modern Warfare 3 zurück. Es ist mehr wie in Black Ops als in Modern Warfare 3. Es gibt zwei normale Runden und eine Entscheidungsrunde. Das Team mit den meisten gewonnenen Runden am Ende des Spiels gewinnt. Um eine Runde zu gewinnen, muss man drei Flaggen erobern oder mehr Flaggen als der Gegner besitzen, wenn die Zeit abläuft. Die Seiten werden dann gewechselt und das Geschehen wiederholt sich. Wenn sich die Teams nach den ersten beiden Runden nicht ausstechen konnten, gibt es die Entscheidungsrunde, in der das Team gewinnt, das die gegnerische Flagge als erstes erobern kann. Gelingt das keinem und die Zeit läuft ab, gibt es ein Unentschieden. Call of Duty: Black Ops II In Black Ops II gibt es nur einen geringfügigen unterschied. Die Entscheidungsrunde wurde in zwei Runden getrennt und wenn die Teams es in der ersten Runde nicht schaffen sollten, die Flagge zu erobern, werden die Seiten getauscht. Danach gibt es ein Unentschieden. Kategorie:Spielmodi